ZELDA tm THE WAND OF GAMELON
by Regiwi
Summary: Zelda's quest to save Gamelon.
1. Chapter 1

**ZELDA tm THE WAND OF GAMELON.**

**The tale of the Wand.**

The Triforce of Wisdom has seen all and knows all. Throughout the years it has seen the conflicts and trials faced by the people of Hyrule. It has not seen that alone however, it has also seen the trials and conflicts in other lands. It was witness to the invasion of Koridai, the war with Ganon and Link's quest for greatness. There is a tale however, which does not concern Link and Zelda directly, but is tied in to their destinies. For it is this tale which came to shape the events of their story.

This is the tale of the Wand of Gamelon. Long ago, there were three main powers in this part of the world. Firstly was the land of Hyrule. There is a long and complex history which cannot be summarised here and is detailed in various other tales. It does not concern our tale and as such the only important information, is that this land was the home to the brave Link, the wise Zelda and the powerful evil Ganon. Hyrule, was the most powerful of these three lands, being home to the Triforce which would allow the one who found it to reshape the entire land to their wish. The Hylians were strong and knew how to wield magic.

The Land of Koridai on the other hand, relied less on magic and more on strength and technology. Masters of their domain, they built such things as telescopes for star gazing as well as the finest armour in the world. They were weak against magic however, with very few possessing magic amongst them. It was this weakness to magic which helped Ganon's invasion greatly.

The Land of Gamelon was the polar opposite of Koridai. It was in this land, there were few skilled at mechanics or relied upon strength. Instead, they were masters of the magical arts. However... their magic differed greatly from the magic practiced in Hyrule. Gamelonians were masters of the dark arts. As such, they knew much of the more questionable aspects of magic. It was believed that Ganon even once went on a pilgrimage to Gamelon to learn more of the dark arts.

The tale of the Wand involves the period of time where the three countries were rather divided. Gamelon and Koridai were bitter rivals, with the neutral Hyrule in the middle. Hyrule was too powerful for either side to get on the bad side of, which kept disputes between the two countries from spiralling out of control. One day however, everything changed.

A practitioner of the dark arts from Gamelon had long yearned to be powerful enough to dominate the land. His name was Hectan, an evil wizard who was powerful in the dark arts, but could not take on the might of his King. At least, not alone. Hectan went on a quest one day, to the island of Koridai. Once there, he met with the King. The King of Koridai was a powerful warrior, but a ruthless one. He almost had Hectan executed as soon as he arrived, that is until Hectan told him he could help the King conquer Gamelon. It was in this moment the King paused. Hectan told the King he had the ability to imbue his force's armour with magic, so that they would be immune to it. This would allow them to easily conquer Gamelon.

The King agreed and Hectan began his plan. He imbued the soldiers with magic resistant armour. Whilst the soldiers were more resistant, they were not invincible, this was reserved for the King's armour. With this magic, the King easily conquered the Gamelonians. The King of Gamelon fought with the King of Koridai in the throne room. It was then, the Princess of Gamelon, who had been fighting alongside her people against the Koridians approached the place of their battle. The King of Koridai stepped before her. Throwing a small object at her. To her horror she found it was the only remains of her brave father. A single finger stripped to the bone.

The Princess wept and fled from the castle. She made her way to the holy shrine of Gamelon. There she put all of her skills to the test. It was the Princess's love for her people which allowed her to use her magic to create the ultimate artifact of dark magic. The Wand of Gamelon. Fashioned from her father's only remains. The Princess took the Wand and fought back the evil King. She destroyed his armour and obliterated him. She was made Queen, but the power of the wand was too much. She began to be corrupted by it, and became a threat to Hyrule. As such, a hero from Hyrule confronted her in the shrine of Koridai, killing her. It is said to this day, the blood stains of the Queen remain at the shrine.

Eventually, the tale of the Queen diminished into rumour, then legend. The Wand of Gamelon remained at the Shrine. Some would attempt to take it, but the power would often destroy them on the spot. As for the orchestrater of this tragedy? He survived, long afterwards. Hectan long wandered the world, not having a place to call home any longer he waited, waiting for his chance to find a way to take control of the world. Waiting for his chance after all these years.

It was on one of Hectan's travels, to the barren wasteland that Koridai had now become after Ganon's invasion that he came across Morshu's shop. Inside he found something which greatly interested him. A book, a book called the Book of Koridai.


	2. Aid is sent to Gamelon

**Aid is sent to Gamelon.**

"Zelda!" The King stated hurriedly, wasting no time getting straight down to business. He began pointing around to express the haste which he must take regarding this matter. "Duke Onkled is under attack by the evil forces of Ganon!" The King exclaimed, raising his hand to illustrate this fact. "I'm going to Gamelon to aid him!" The King stated moving briskly closer to Zelda.

Zelda had an unsettling feeling in her heart, she turned to her father, her arms raised in the traditional Hyrule gesture of worry. "But father what if something happens to you?" She asked with a worried look on her face. The King began to explain why she should not feel so concerned whilst swatting a fly out of the air in front of him. "I'll take the Triforce of Courage to protect me." He stated, stepping away from Zelda again as he informed her of his plan. "If you don't hear from me in a month, send Link!" He finished, turning his back on her and looking over at his friend and greatest warrior Link.

"Impa!" Zelda protested, to the wise old nursemaid. Impa told Zelda in a re-assuring tone. "Don't worry Zelda" As she said this she began pointing at a magical triangle which was claimed to be the Triforce of Wisdom, it's actual estimated street value being 5 rupees. The sneaky old woman sprayed an undetectable hallucinogenic gas into the room as she spoke, and on this cheap triangle appeared an image of a mighty ship, sailing away towards the horizon. "The Triforce of Wisdom promises the King will safely return." She told them all in a reassuring tone, as she said so, the imagery changed from the King's ship to him walking away, victory in hand and a clear expression of happiness on his face at the sheer horrors he had caused his enemies in the bloodbaths he took part in.

"Enough!" The King cried out, slapping Link across the face. "My ship sails in the morning" The King stated assertively, indirectly telling Zelda, there would be no arguing with his decision. The King had long had a fondness for his dear cousin Duke Onkled. Duke Onkled was the beloved ruler of Gamelon. He believed in fairness and justice, that every person should have a say in how their country is run. He would often be seen in town with his subjects, asking them to visit him and inform him of their problems, and discuss the laws and policies of the country so he knew what the people wanted. It was said, people even came to think of him as family and he would invite anyone who wanted to into his castle should they be suffering in hard times.

The King's mind immediately switched to more pressing matters, as he would not sail till the break of dawn the next morning. "I wonder what's for dinner?" He enquired. Link and the King then magically swivelled around each other, so that the King then had his back to Zelda and Link was now facing her and the King. "Oh boy!" Link exclaimed. "I'm so hungry..." He said, rubbing his stomach with both hands before looking back at the King. "I could eat an Octorok!" Link waved his arms out expressing to the King the massive scale of Octoroks he had encountered during his adventures in Koridai.

Link had returned from Koridai a changed person. No longer a boy, he had learnt what it meant to be a hero, he was sure now, that whilst he always had much to learn, he could take on any challenge that came at him. For he had endured so many hardships and trials in Koridai, nothing scared him now.

The King, as he had fortold did indeed set sail in the morning. Zelda wished she could go along with him, and make sure everything went well, but she knew that once the King had decided something, there was no turning back. The King left with his personal guard Fari as Zelda watched tearfully. She wondered, if this would be the last time she saw him. Once the King reached Gamelon, he stepped off the boat to tremendous applause from the Gamelonians, and Duke Onkled approached him. The two cousins hugged, being closer than brothers and took an evening to enjoy wine and dinner, for the next morning, they would face trials and battles as brothers in arms.

A month passed since the King's voyage. "Ahhh... a whole month gone..." Zelda began sighing "And still no word!" She concluded, putting her hand to her eye in despair, trying to wipe away a tear. It was no use, the fair princess felt tears roll down her cheeks and put both hands over her face to hide them. Impa, wishing to comfort her with her giant hands put one on her shoulder and told her "I'm certain he's alright..." Zelda pulled her hands away and smiled in response to this reassurance. She could not completely get rid of the bad feeling she had in her heart though.

"YEAH!" Link interjected slapping his thigh, "That old Ganon's no match for the King!" As Link finished this statement he flexed his muscles to display how much respect and admiration he had for the wise strong King. Zelda approached Link, realising that he should after his adventure in Koridai be able to defeat Ganon again. "Link, Go to Gamelon, and find my Father!" Zelda ordered him with a hand on his shoulder. Link, took a step away from her "Great! I can't wait to bomb some Dodongos!" He exclaimed punching the air in front of him. Zelda decided not to question why he didn't go with the King in the first place. Link then exploded into a cloud which said "Later still" which Zelda also didn't question.

Zelda, waited longer, and eventually decided to take assertive action. "Wake up Impa!" She shouted at the poor old lady who was sleeping, awakening her and almost giving her a heart attack. She began waving a lit candle in her face. "We're going to Gamelon!" Impa, knowing that Zelda had her father's stubbornness and assertiveness realised there was no reasoning with her. She yawned and got out of bed. "Alright dear..." She said sleepily stifling another yawn. "I'll get the Triforce of Wisdom..."

They set sail, the last aid Hyrule sent Gamelon. Princess Zelda and Impa. What lay ahead, what trials, horrors and friends there were to meet, in Gamelon, they did not know, but they went on courageously regardless.


	3. Gameloneon culture shock

**Gameloneon culture shock.**

Zelda leaned wistfully on the side of the ship as it sailed across the vast ocean. Her thoughts could not focus on anything but her previous fear. What if something happened to her father, or Link? Impa had run out of her special hallucinogenic gas in order to trick Zelda and claimed therefore a "powerful aura" in the air was preventing the Triforce of Wisdom from revealing the King or Link's current whereabouts. In reality she just wished to avoid being exposed for the batty old fraud she really was. Still, she did care about Zelda, and put a motherly hand on her shoulder to try and reassure her that things would be alright.

Eventually, after two days land came into view. The land of Gamelon. The boat docked at the harbour of the main city of Gamelon called Sakado. Sakado was a vital part of Gamelon's economy, being a portside city with the majority of Gamelon's trade and industry housed there it was usually a bustling area. Indeed, long it was the pinnacle of Gameloneon culture, featuring works of art, wonderful architecture which fit in harmony with nature and housing many of the country's leading magic wielders. A common saying throughout Gamelon was "See you in Sakado". Overlooking the town was Duke Onkled's palace called Reesong Palace. Built long ago it had housed a wide variety of leaders, some just and fair, others evil and oppressive. It was said with the good, the castle watched over the city to protect it and be a beacon of hope in dark times. With the bad, it was a dark palace towering over the city below, being a beacon of oppression and control.

The current war however left the city Impa and Zelda arrived in a far different place. Dairas, the large lizard warriors who were in allegiance with Ganon, approached her with their axes at the ready as they left the ship. They saw the old woman and princess as easy pickings. The princess saw them as walking carcasses, something she rectified soon enough. As she wandered through the town with Impa, swatting the Dairas away like flies as she went, she found most of the house's doors were locked. Likely due to frightened citizens staying indoors while these gangs roamed the streets. Eventually, she found an unlocked door in a little cottage at the end of the road. Strangely, it seemed as though there was no damage to it, as though the monstrous Dairas just left it alone despite it being seemingly easy pickings. Zelda took a deep breath and opened the door.

Inside was what could be described as a pleasant little cottage, once you got over the stuffed giant crow twice the size of Zelda's head, and the human skull being used as a bookend on a shelf. An old woman sat by the furnace knitting something. Zelda approached and decided not to take a chance, for this war was to be won through no surrendering or hesitation. Zelda plunged her blade deep into the woman's face. The old woman jumped up. She began waving with a smirk and a frown. "Hello deary!" She shouted. Zelda pursed her lips in deep pondering at this situation and listened as the woman pointed at her, seeming to remember something. "Oh just a minute!" she said before making a bizarre noise as she rushed off. Zelda put her finger to her chin still deep in thought as the woman returned with an evil grin. She was holding a low quality hideous pink curtain, or at least that's what Zelda recognised it as. "Isn't it lovely?" The old witch said expecting Zelda to cry tears of joy at the sight of it. In that moment, the woman moved forwards suddenly, her eyes going absolutely insane with her iris's flickering into different colours. "Bring some fairy dust and I'll make it a magic cloak!" She declared almost pushing her face into Zelda's whilst pointing her finger upwards, a gesture which reminded Zelda of her father.

Zelda was terrified and quickly rushed out of the house hoping to never see the crazy woman again. She felt a deep pain swell inside her heart after being reminded of her father. She shed a tear, could she do this? Could she get to the bottom of the entire country's issues? Gwonam had told Link months before that only he could defeat Ganon. If Link had been captured, what hope could she possibly have? Impa began to walk towards her, when a Daira smacked the old woman across the back of the head with his axe.

Zelda jumped with shock and felt her fear and doubt turn to pure rage. She rushed forwards and performed an unspeakable act upon the Daira. To this day, no scream in Gamelon, Koridai or even Hyrule has been said to be louder than that which the Daira let out. Zelda bent down to the ground beside Impa, fearing the worst. The old woman looked back at her however and smiled, despite the hit, it would take more than that to stop her from assisting Zelda. She got to her feet and Zelda let out a sigh of relief, before hugging her. The two then wandered around Sakado some more, eventually finding another unlocked building at the front of the town.

Inside they found a sparkling shop, filled with all sorts of high quality goods. Ushrom, the shopkeeper was wandering around with his arms behind his back, plotting as he was often known by the townspeople to do. Ushrom was a cunning man, he was said to be able to sell a pair of shoes to a fish with but a simple "hello". He would always deal as fairly as possible though, unlike certain other piggy shop keepers who acted the opposite way, Ushrom depended upon his customers choosing to return, so the goods he sold would always function to perfection. Zelda realised he wasn't an enemy, but was rather unsettled by him and decided it would be best to silence him with a sword to the gut. Stabbing him once again proved to be her biggest mistake. Ushrom rushed behind a counter. "Course I'm on your side, but I've still got to sell the stuff. Just take what you want..." he sneered. He then leaned closer to Zelda, smiling dirtily whilst rubbing his hands together. "I'll handle the rubies..." he concluded with raised eyebrows.

Zelda checked her magic pouch, she had picked up some rubies in the spoils of her enemies and decided to buy some rope, lamp oil and bombs. She eventually ran out of rubies, and whilst holding some lamp oil she couldn't afford Ushrom decided to take action. "Sorry Zelda, not enough rubies." He snidely let out whilst playing with his toy cash register which said "No Sale" as his eyes began to bug out. "You're going to have to wipe out a few more Goriyans to get that." He finished smirking. This tactic was one he'd long employed, belittling customers to make them want to show him up by returning with more money. It was a bizarre form of salesmanship, and often worked on slow-witted customers. He'd already sold Link plenty of rubber swords he didn't need in the past month alone with this tactic. Zelda however, was a different matter altogether. She frowned and walked out slowly and calmly.

Ushrom went back to examining his shelves with delight. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Zelda was back. If only he realised what that meant for him. Outside the window, appeared to be a large ship coming into the dock. Normally ships didn't come this close to the shop, and Ushrom moved towards the window to look out. Just then, the window smashed open, and in fell piles upon piles of rupees. When the flow of them eventually began to trickle to an end, Zelda and Impa slid in through the window. Ushrom wasn't seen for a month, buried in a sea of rupees. Zelda smiled as she sat down on the pile like a throne, feeling proud of herself. Noone told a princess they needed more cash.


	4. Some Sand, Sun and Salvation

**Some Sand, Sun and Salvation.**

As Zelda sat upon her throne of cold hard cash she looked around the store and thought to herself of what her next action should be. She had bombs, she imagined they'd be put to use on things which needed removal and were too big to move, rocks, fallen trees, drunk moblins. Each would be incinerated by the blast leaving the way ahead open. She also had a selection of ropes, which had many useful applications. She could climb with them, tie boats or rafts up with them, use them to swing across chasms, garrotte unsuspecting moblins with them. The list was endless. Then there was the only other real item of interest in the store she found. Lamp oil, useful for lighting up dark areas so she can see where to proceed, it would be invaluable. If only she had a lamp to use the lamp oil with though.

Zelda took out her map, it seemed there weren't any other towns in Gamelon, but there was a small village nearby called Kobitan. It looked a pleasant little village with green meadows and farmed fields, on small hills. The Princess jumped to her feet. She noticed Impa was fast asleep in the pile of rupees and decided to leave her be as she made her way outside. Sakado had many things, but lanterns were one commodity it did not seem to house. As such, Zelda decided to travel to Kobitan. She wandered down the streets of Sakado, people still would not leave their homes out of fear of the monsters returning, for they had seen them vanquished before only to return again later.

Zelda reached the edge of town and looked at the expanse of land sprawling out before her. In the distance she saw it, Kobitan in it's natural glory. Between her and Kobitan however were the harsh desert sands of the area known as Ahitaru. A rather unremarkable desert, with only one thing of note she could see, the giant skeleton of what seemed to be some prehistoric fish. Zelda would not let the harsh desert make her back down, and took her first step from the road into the sand. Zelda worked her way up each hill of sand, trying to block the heat from her mind as she went. As she carried on she began to feel more and more weary. Then they struck.

Giant insects called Boons. Fast and deadly, they normally would shy away from taking on a warrior, but in the desert sun, they had the advantage. The creatures swooped at Zelda, sensing her exhaustion. One dug it's sharp beak-like stinger into her arm. Zelda screamed in pain, but strangely, this actually seemed to be the advantage she needed. The pain of this snapped her slightly out of her tired trance-like state. She raised her sword and sliced one of the boons in two. The other saw this and was horrified at what Zelda had done to its brother. It buzzed ferociously and swooped forward, aiming for her heart. Zelda was too fast though and held her sword forward. It stabbed right into the insect's brain.

As she wiped her sword of boon brains Zelda noticed a cave up ahead. She rushed forwards into it, glad to finally find some shade. Little did she know that this was the owner of the cave's intention all along. Living inside one of the few shaded areas in the desert often invited distressed travellers who seek shelter, it was like having it's own delivery service at it's door. Zelda dropped to the floor and sat against the wall, she was tired, overheated and her arm was bleeding. Zelda tried the best she could to wrap her wound with some cloth she had in her pocket for such occasions. She decided to take a couple of minutes to recuperate before continuing onwards. Zelda sat back and turned slightly to her side staring at the wall and trying to rest.

As she stared at the wall, she noticed there was something odd about part of it, it didn't seem to fit with the rest of the wall. Zelda tapped the wall with her arm, wondering if it was perhaps hollow and there could be secrets behind it, instead however, there was something else, the wall moved, and opened to reveal a large eye staring back at her. Zelda recognised that eye and quickly ducked, just as a large pincer slammed into the wall, aiming to take her head off. The wall she leaned against was in fact a giant crab known as a Gohma. It scuttled from the wall and across the floor after her. Zelda grabbed her shield and forced it between the mighty pincers. It clamped down on her shield and she could feel it slowly being crushed, she didn't have long. Zelda saw her only chance, she grabbed her sword and plunged it into the creatures only eye. It let out a scream and dropped down dead almost instantly, releasing her from it's claw.

Zelda was lucky, she slid her sword out of the Gohma's eyeball and rushed out of the cave, ahead was no longer desert, but a rocky road leading towards the large skeleton. Zelda ran towards it but before she reached there, she was faced by a chasm leading to a deep pit. Zelda backed away a little, trying to work out if she could jump over when from inside the cave two more Gohmas crawled out. They began rushing towards her, pincers at the ready. Zelda took a deep breath, ran and jumped across the pit. She landed on the other side in a tumble and quickly got to her feet. The Gohmas both approached the pit and looked at her across it. Furious at the killing of their neighbour, one of them rushed forwards and tried to jump. A tear dropped down from it's friend's eye as the Gohma dropped down into the pit, never to be seen again. The only remaining Gohma looked at Zelda, all alone, it had nothing now, no family, no friends, just an old empty cave. Zelda smiled and waved in a playful manner before turning her back on him.

Zelda beheld the giant fish skeleton, now right in front of her. She approached from the tail end where a rather strange woman was standing, shaking her arms and moving like she was in one of the Gameloneon night clubs. Zelda assumed the desert heat had gotten to her and that she was hallucinating, so she decided to put the poor woman out of her misery, a quick slice to throat should do it she thought, slicing at her. Instead, the mystery woman scooped up some water in a jug she had, or at least Zelda assumed that's what she was doing, it was hard to tell and almost looked like she was pouring the water out. "Nice jump over the Gohma pit! Here, have a drink..." She cheerfully exclaimed, passing Zelda the jug. "Thanks!" Zelda said, gurgling the water in an overdramatic fashion as the woman mysteriously stared at her, rubbing her hands together. "Hey! There's a fisherman trapped in the fishhead!" The woman suddenly exclaimed, her expression remained entirely unchanged however, almost as if she knew all along about him. Zelda, whilst being probably the wisest in Hyrule which, to be fair in this age wasn't saying much, turned like a gullible idiot away from the woman. "Really?" She asked looking around.

The next few moments are a bit hazy in Zelda's memory, she could have sworn the sun was out whilst she was drinking, and that she had a pocket in her magic pouch full of rubees. Still it was probably just her memory playing tricks on her, too much time with the Triforce of Wisdom could do that. Eventually she made her way up to the fish skull. Where its eyehole should have been was instead a giant rock. Zelda grabbed a bomb from her magic pouch and threw it at the stone. It exploded but the rock was untouched, so she did so again. Again, and again. By the tenth bomb somehow the stone miraculously shattered completely. Zelda was pleased she was rich now or else that would have been very annoying having to waste that many bombs on a stupid rock. She slipped down inside the skull of the giant fish.

Inside was, a creature which could be interpreted as a man. He had a rather skinny body, but with a potbelly and nothing on but a pair of raggedy old shorts. Zelda wondered how he'd gotten stuck in here, especially as he could have easily just walked out through the holes in the skeleton's giant ribs. Annoyed to have wasted her time, she stabbed the man. He suddenly stepped up to her really close, putting his face only a few centimetres away from her own. His old frazzled features had eyes which looked mysteriously young in comparison to the rest of him, his hair was long and white. "Thanks, you saved me! That's the last time I'm going fishing!" He said, suddenly holding onto his shorts as they seemed to almost fall down. Zelda prayed to all the Gods of Hyrule, Koridai and Gamelon that they wouldn't. The wizened figure picked up a boat oar and turned away waving. "See you in Sakado!" He said, walking out through the gap in the fish skeletons ribs, making Zelda's bombing of the stone pointless, meaning he could have escaped at any time but chose not to.

Zelda couldn't help but shake the feeling she'd just been had somehow. Still, she decided there were more important things to think about right now, and that they would pay eventually, oh yes, they'd pay. Ahead of her at the edge of the desert she saw it though, the beautiful greenery of Kobitan. Zelda felt great joy having reached it at last. That joy was short lived however, for behind every small wall and little hill sprung out moblins. Their spears were sharp, and their intent was clear, and their wit was... well there's not much to say about their wit. Regardless, they began flinging spears at Zelda, who raised her shield to deflect the blows. As she did so, more moblins charged forwards. Zelda was not willing to just give up now though, she had a lantern to find and her father to save, not to mention Link. She raised her sword and dashed forwards, felling a moblin in a single blow. The other moblins roared in anger, charging forwards, Zelda slipped down under a small wall. The moblins, not being too smart jumped over the wall to get her, at which point she raised her sword skyward in a glorious motion, proving once and for all that some moblins indeed did have a manhood. The other moblins actually backed off at this rather gruesome display, running away in tears for their poor comrade. They went on to found the Gamelon "Ja Ja's Orphanage." In memory of him and dedicated their lives to the betterment of society.

Zelda, rather pleased with herself wandered forwards towards the small cottages. She tried to enter the first just to find it was locked, the second however was open. As soon as Zelda entered the cottage, moblins began throwing spears at her. Sadly, the moblins weren't very good, they kept throwing more and more spears and just missing Zelda entirely, as she stood still in the doorway. The moblins kept going until they eventually ran out of spears to throw. It was then they realised their error. The tears they shed that moment were only exceeded by the blood that spilled from them.

Zelda, now covered in a lot of red looked around the house. It was clear the owners weren't dead, they'd probably simply fled when the moblins arrived. Still, Zelda was going to save everyone, so therefore she automatically felt she had every right to ransack their home. She knocked down books off the shelf, family photos and priceless antiques. She left the pots alone though, she knew not to mess with pots, I mean what kind of person would do that? "An idiot, that's who." she thought to herself. Eventually, she hit the jackpot. Zelda found a lantern which she naturally pocketed in her magic pouch and left.

Zelda's next stop was the only other building in the small village, a barn. Inside it was pitch black, Zelda could only see her own arms in front of her, nothing else but darkness. Obviously this was a time to put to use that new lantern, she lit it, revealing the room around her, as well as a thoroughly unremarkable creature of shadow, with a demon's face, large fearsome claws, black wings, red eyes and the power to shoot energy beams. The last of his kind in this land, he was determined to make his stand. Zelda stabbed him in the gut and stole his wallet before looking around the barn some more. All that remained was a key, which Zelda was sure would conveniently turn out to be to the locked cottage in the village. She took it and left, happy to have wiped out another race.

Zelda made her way to the locked cottage, using the key to unlock it, she then kicked the door down anyway just to feel powerful and walked in. Some strange girl was wandering around with a bad hunch and a rather large sunhat. Zelda poked her in the back, curious to see if she'd stand bolt upright in shock. Instead she dropped to the ground. Zelda poked the girl a couple more times and was about to loot the place before the girl crawled up to her suddenly. "Those darn moblins have eaten everything!" She exclaimed crawling forwards and looking up at Zelda. Her face then dropped into her hand as she swung her leg behind her playfully. Despite apparently starving to death she seemed pretty cheerful, perhaps insanely so. "I'd give anything for an Arpagos egg!" She finished dreamily. Zelda took this to mean she'd give her her home, life savings and hat for the egg. Smiling, she left through the front door. There was only one place she could think of right now to find that egg. She thought to herself that maybe it was time, to say "See you in Sakado."


End file.
